


The Untold Truth

by tordtilla



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Imagine your OTP, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, this is gay, tom x tord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordtilla/pseuds/tordtilla
Summary: Have you ever had someone you trusted so much, it hurts when they dont tell you a single thing, and you tell them everything about you?Tom did and he's sick about Tord's quiet stare. Feeling uncared for.But Tord cares, he just doesn't know how to show it.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> heya, this is my first story here in Archive Of Our Own>< I can only update every Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Unless I'm busy with highschool.

_There he goes again, his quiet stare._

Tom sighed and lifted his hood up, feeling ashamed and sad at the same time. He was ashamed since he had started rambling again and sad because, Tord just doesnt care when he has problems. He just sit there with his lifeless eyes, meeting Toms voidless ones. Tom just wanted to feel like he was being listened to, Edd and Matt are always busy, since they've been together. He just wished there's someone there for him, and Tord is the only companion he has.

**No matter how much he _hates_ him.**

The two has been hanging out— is rambling for a long time, preferrably ten minutes and a person who just stays still that looks like he isn't even interested or at least _shows_ he is, considered as _hanging out_?

Toms days were always so... slow. There wasn't adventures anymore, no quests or no saving something. It has just been chill. And that chill is starting to freeze him in ice of boredom. Where was the destroyer of the world that debates with him, no matter how stupid the idea is? No matter how low that reason is why they fight? 

"You know what? Forget it, I'm just going out for a drink." Tom huffed and reached the door, grasping the doorknob until a hand stopped him; someone's touching him. _It's Tord._

Tom looked back, with his black eyes wide. "I'll come with you, if that's okay." His accent gave shivers in Toms spine. He gulped, _had he always sound like that_? It felt like it was the first time he had ever heard Tords voice. "Uh... Yeah sure. Ok...ay." _DID YOU JUST STUTTER?_ Toms mind was arguing on why he stuttered. _You know well about words, why did you do that? Its not even hard to say okay!_

His insides churned and he suddenly forgot how to breathe when Tord smiled. _Oh God, his smile is lovely._ Tom wanted to punch himself for that. 

He didn't know if he should thank Matt or not since he stopped him from diving even more deeper into his thoughts. Just the thought of being in daze, AND IN FRONT OF TORD, sounds unpleasing to Tom. He would look like a fool, as if he isn't right now.

"Uh, so where are you going?" Matt repeated, then came Edd who asked the same question. Tom was silent, its like he didn't know how to speak anymore. After all, Tord was still touching him. Tord decided to answer instead, the awkward atmosphere was skinning him alive. And God, he hated it. "We're going out." he timidly replied.

The other pair was silent, shocked. "ARE YOU GUYS DATING?" Edd piped while raising his arms in, you know, how fangirls do it when they see their ship together-manner. Tom winced at the word, he regained consciousness, finally. "What? No! We're just going to get drinks." Tom explained. "Actually, I just want to be with Tom. I don't want to drink, and I also don't want him wasted in a bar. Who knows what kind of chick will try to get inside his pants." Tord casually said.

Tom was silent. Scratch that, his mind was filled with his yelling and screams. His heart was palpitating and his hands starts to sweat. Don't forget his twitches. 

"Ooookay _then_ , you two enjoy!" Somehow, there was teasing in Matts and Edds voice. Tom rolled his eyes before grabbing Tords hand,  _Is this okay_? and left. Tord didnt seem to be uncomfortable or awkward having his hand on Toms. He kinda liked it. So he avoided saying things about Tom forgetting he's still holding his hand.

And on that day when they left the comfort of their house. Something will happen.

And that something will change everything.

_That's why I don't like going out too much._


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad little boy, thats what you're acting like  
> I really don't buy  
> that you're that kind of guy,  
> and if you are  
> why do you want to hang out with me?
> 
> [Good Little Girl↪️Marshall Lee]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, I've read your comments and thank you for guiding me with this story~^^ I guess this will be fluff kind of BL huh? I'm a smol bean with some pure sins lol jkjk. I'm a hardcore yaoi fan who can't write smut good.

The dim lights above their heads, with the bartender wiping some cups of glass with a white cloth. Both of the two sat on their stools, Tom has been drinking for some quite time. First when they came, was just one, and now two, three, four, five— until Tord couldn't count anymore. He just sat there, watching him in silence.

"Are you okay?" Tord wondered, worried that his friend might have drank too much. "No, I'm still sober." Tom grunted with a frown. His glare on the half-finished alcohol beverage as his hands were gripping tight on the cup. Tord didn't answer back, he just,  _stared._  

"Why did you even bother to come with me?" Tom questioned, before downing the glass. "I don't really know, I just want to. Why?" He answered back with a question. Toms mind was hazy, his body felt so heavy. 

Tord noticed that Tom wasn't answering him, he then glanced at his trembling hands.  _He's drunk._ Tord thought. He stood up and grabbed his friends arm, paying the bartender and giving him a small tip before leaving.  _How come he's so heavy? Come on Tom, I didn't think I was going to carry some weight tonight._ He sighed.

"Noooo, I can walk on my owwwnn!" Tom complained and tried to wiggle from Tords grip. "Tom, if you behave and help me. I'll give you what you want." Tord piped. The other stopped and thought for a while before nodding childishly, "Okay! You promised." And with that, Tom was leaning comfortably on Tord, still walking but a little wobbly.

Once they got home, the house was dark. No sign of prescence whatsoever. Tord closed the door and placed Tom on the couch. Tord was about to leave to get some water, but Tom had gripped on his hoodie; he looked back, curious.

"What is it?" he asked. Tom pouted, "You promised that if Thomas behaved, you'll give me what I want!" he chimed. Tord forgot about that. "Okay, but can I get you water first? You need to sober up."

Tom shook his head, "No!"

"And why is that?"

"I might get sober. I hate being sober. Because, I lie to myself. I lie that I hate you, and I keep denying what's inside my mind when I'm with you."

Tord didn't speak. Tom continued, "You know what I think about? Everytime you speak, I feel like I have this tingling sensation inside. Everytime I'm with you, I'm safe, as if you will protect me from all harm. And do you know what's the best part?" Tom hummed.

He stared at his eyes with the most warm gaze that Tord has ever felt. 

"I might have love you already." 

• • • ♥

Tord stopped, his eyes wide and his heart was beating... so fast. Why is it like this? He's confused. How does he show it? But what if when he has finally showed his true self to Tom, things would really out of hand. He didn't want that. He's full of sins. And he doesn't want Tom to drown, he's too light, too pure to be caught up with the dizziness of his heart.

"You're just saying things... you're drunk." He laughed. Toms gripped on him went tighter,  _wasn't he sincere enough?_ he questioned himself. 

Both of them were confused on what they feel.

It was the first time they've encountered something like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aAAAHHHH


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm no sweet prince of love  
> Those times that we got drunk  
> Maybe Jamaica rum  
> Maybe some Johnny Dub  
> Maybe you still think of us  
> Phone buzz, and still I jump  
> Why don't I say it then?  
> I want you all the time
> 
> ↪️PORK SODA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT I KNOW I SAID I CAN'T WRITE GOOD SMUT. BUT I GUESS THERE WILL BE SOME UHH--- TONGUE THINGY AND THINGS MIGHT GET STEAMY. JUST A WARNING~

It was silent. It was deafening, Tom hated it but he's confused as well on why he's telling Tord this kind of things. On the other hand, Tord didn't know what to do.  _It's just the alcohol, there's no meaning in it. Snap out of it._  

Before Tord could leave and finally get some water for the guy, he got pulled back. His back on the couch as Tom stared at his eyes with so much warmth and comfort. His mouth slightly apart as he caressed Tords cheeks with a small hum. Tords eyes were wide, his heart was beating in a fast pace and his face is warm.

_What was this feeling again?_

Tord wanted to stop, but it was toxicating. His mind was blank and Toms stare was not helping him at all, his breath stopped, he suddenly forgot how to breathe. 

Then, his lips touched Tords.

Do you know the feeling when you finally achieved something you want for a very long time? The feeling of happiness and content right? Tom felt that. The way his warm lips came contact with Tords lips were like magic to him. It felt like fireworks were in his stomach and he couldn't think straight other than the idea of having Tord in his arms. 

He wanted this, and God, he didn't know when or how. He was like a drug to him. And he can't stop. Not now. 

Tords hands went to Toms shoulder as he gripped it tight. Their tongues caressing, or was it fighting for dominance? Tord didn't care that he was losing. He just feel so excited, the adrenaline in his veins was different. He knew it wasn't the alcohol anymore. He doesn't know where to put the blame now in this situation. 

" _A..Ah._ " his breath was shaky. This has to stop, even if he doesn't want to. What will be the risks? He will only hurt Tom. Yes, they aren't ready. Once again, Tord kept pushing the reason why Tom is like this is because of the drinks. He's determined it's because of the drinks. He doesn't care anymore on what he said earlier,  _It's the stupid alcohol. Tom wouldn't do this._

Before things could go even more deeper, or maybe in eachothers pants. Tord pulled back, pushing Tom away; not too harsh. His eyes glints with the moonlight from the window, and Tom thought,  _Why does it look so lovely?_

Tord was breathing heavily, he have not recalled the time or moment when he made out with someone. For sure he's first kiss is Tom. "You... should rest no—" Toms body came crashing on his, his eyes were closed and his breathing was slow, the snores that came out were soft. Tord sighed before pulling him closer, he hummed a melody while playing with his hair.

"Why are you like this?" he wondered.

This sort of love wasn't allowed. No one taught him how to love, and he couldn't hold him like how he deserves to. His war paint and scars are too much for him. Surely, he would only get hurt. 

_Let's just act like this didn't happen._

_And hope he would forget._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao wait, they just made out. No smut then.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My ghost, where'd you go?  
> I can't find you in the body  
> Sleeping next to me.  
> My ghost, where'd you go?  
> What happened to the soul  
> You used, to be?"
> 
> [Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I felt sick T~T

Morning came.

Tom woke up on his bed, his head ached. He stood up and walked out of his room with a tired look and weak figure. With every step he took, his head pounded, in rhythm. Once he reached the kitchen, he saw Tord, smoking. Tom scrunched his nose, "Can't you smoke somewhere else?" he hissed, his mood sour. Tord looked at him before standing up and disposing the cigarette. "I made you breakfast," he mused, walking up to Tom with a blank expression ",I hope you like it." he gave a small smile, grabbing Tom's hand gently before pulling him to the table.

There's a plate of omelette, bacon and french toast with an orange juice to partner it all up. Tom couldn't help but eat it all up, Tord watched in amusement at how he ate his cooking. Satisfaction filled him and he was at ease that Tom liked his cooking. "You ate too fast, you should take it easy, you might choke." Tord reminded. Tom stuck his tongue out, "If I were to die eating the food you cooked, I'd say I would die in peace." he replied with a huge grin on his face.

Tord flicked his forehead, "Don't die yet. I need you alive."

Tom felt like he was just joking so he laughed it off. Which ruined the mood. 

"Oh by the way, what happened last night? Was I so wasted?" Tom laughed, a hint of embarassment in his voice. Tord stared at his voidless eyes, cannot speak as he remembered the events from last night. A blush formed on his cheeks and Tom was quick to notice it. "Are you okay, _commie_? Why are you red?" he questioned, worried. Tord laughed softly, brushing his nervous emotion off, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm literally fine!" his voice squeaked. Actually, the emotion didn't leave his system. You know, _nervous system._

Tom squinted his eyes, standing up and grabbing his plate. "Okay then. Where are the others?" he changed the topic, probably seeing that Tord was in a tight spot. So he did the adjustment for him. "O...oh, uhm, Matt and Edd decided to go out on a date at the amusement park. Well, uh, where do you wanna go?" The question slipped from his mouth. 

Silence covered them.

"How about the arcade?" Tom suggested. Tord calmed down, he chuckled, "Like the old times huh?"

➖➖➖

Both of them were trying to beat eachother for the past thirty minutes. Both were too determined to have the highest score. "I'm going to beat you, and I'm going to win." Tom said with determination dripping every syllable on it. Tord chuckled, teasing him, "Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm a hundred higher than you." Tord was right. At the end, Tom knew he would lose. He needs to find a way.

 He made a plan. He smirked at how genius he could be.

"Hey  _commie,_ " Tom called out, ",we made a bet right?" Tord hummed in response, still focusing on his game. After all, the chorus is coming up; it would be a waste of his combo if he made at least,  _one mistake._

Tom pulled up a smug grin, Tord could see his reflection on the screen. He knew the other was up to something, he just doesn't know what. "The bet is when the loser does what the winner asks him to do right?" Once again, Tord hummed.  _Where is he going with this?_ he wondered.

"Then, if I won and beat your butt. I would like to achive those lips of yours as a trophy. Deal?" he mused, mocking, teasing him. Well, that's what Tord thinks anyway.

At the same time, the fast part came and Tord's mind went blank. He missed an arrow, Tom grinned in satisfaction as he made the chorus, stomping, twirling, in beat with the song. And before they know it, the music ended and the score came up. Tom won.

"You cheated!" Tord whined. Tom stuck his tongue out before grabbing the other's waist, tugging him closer as their faces were inches away. His breath was hitting Tord's face and he was toxicated at it. The way Tom's fingers touches his waist, the way they're so close to eachother. He was in daze. Too caught up with the situation. He loves the feeling,  _so freaking much._

Tom smirked, "Sorry sunshine lollipops, there is no law saying I can't cheat. Now, am I going to receive my prize?" He whispered, staring at Tord's lips with so much admiration. He caressed it, slowly coming closer, closer, and  _closer---_

"Excuse me sir, are you done playing? I've been waiting for half an hour to play this game now." A kid in his white sweater and white hat interrupted. The two moved away, in shock. 

Tord's face was red, and so is Tom's. 

"Oh, uh, y-yeah. We've just finished. Have you seen how I beat his butt? I'm so cool right?" Tom rambled with a nervous laughter coming right after. The kid nodded, "Yeah, and I saw that you want to kiss him." He  _ ~~dead-ass~~_ the two with an innocent look.

Tord feels like he wanted to let the ground swallow him all up. This was too embarassing. Much more that the kid knows and almost saw them  _kiss._ Oh God, they're going to kiss in front of a kid? "Don't worry sir, I'm open in those kind of relationships. I won't hate." He smiled sweetly before jumping to the pads and inserting a coin, he started to play.

 And they both left the shop with flaring faces and sweaty hands. They walked in sync and their fingers touched slightly, making them even redder than before.

_That was new?_


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝You don't know babe  
> When you hold me  
> And kiss me slowly  
> It's the sweetest thing  
> And it don't change  
> If I had it my way  
> You would know that you are❞
> 
> Best Part ↪️ Daniel Ceasar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO I GET SO SICK EASILY?

Silence covered the two, it was tensing but then it turned to a comfortable one. The bashful emotion finally left them and they already feel calm with eachother. At least their faces are while their heart always skips a beat everytime their fingers brush with eachother.

At this point, they just walk aimlessly. No where to go. Just them both, together, side by side. Nothing matters anymore. They loved eachother's company anyway. The two then stopped, the same time, fate? No, just seeing a food truck.

“Wanna eat?” both said at the same time. They stared at eachother's eyes and laughed. “If you start singing just like that Disney movie where we finish eachother's sentences, I'm leaving you.” Tord groaned.

Tom flicked his tongue out, "I'd rather sing Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows than that." Tord arched a brow, "Don't you dare." he grinned. Tom prepared his voice, he sang the first two syllables until Tord covered his mouth.

with his lips.

"I told you to don't." Tord shrugged and walked ahead. Tom stood still, his heart racing. "Wait... Why would you do that? That was unacceptable! Hey you, no, don't you dare ignore me!" his voice was loud, Tord can hear him from the other side.

A snicker escaped his lips as he ordered two burgers, the girl on counter nodded and started to ready their food. Minutes have passed, someone pinched Tord's sides making him jump in surprise.

The slight aching pain on his left side made him pout, he watched Tom as he crossed his arms and frowned. "Why did you do that?" he asked. Tom looked away, still crossing his arms, "No reason. Maybe just like why you kissed me back there." 

 _Why did he kiss him anyway?_ Tord doesn't know. Ever since Tom got drunk and kissed him at home, saying things, Tord suddenly became like this. Was he clingy though? 

Why does his feelings always come in the way? Why can't he just listen to his heart and not his mind? He's scared. Whenever he sees Tom, a weird feeling come bubbling inside him. Whenever they both touch, his heart would skip a beat.  _Why?_

"No, Tom. It's not that, you know that."

"Know what? You never cared, you changed after the time I got drunk. You even made me breakfast which you rarely do so. You're confusing me, I don't know anymore. Whenever I wanted to be close to you, you push me away. And when I'm not with you, you pull me closer in your own way. I hate you, but I think... I love you. Why can't you see that? Why can't you notice it?" Tom bursted. 

Tord couldn't speak. He doesn't want to. Tom is serious, but why does everything feel like a joke to him? Maybe he's sick, a fool. "I didn't know you... you felt that way. I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

_Is he hearing himself?_

Tom felt betrayed by that pity. His tone. His face. The way he touched him. It was only pity. But he didn't know anyway. He's drowning in his own thoughts. It felt like darkness swallowed him whole, the voices were funny. He can't.  _Please stop—_

He turned around, with a broken heart, not knowing who broke it. If it was himself or the other. He needed to stay calm, it was all too much. He's stressed, torn. He wanted to scream. But can't. Instead, he ran away. Hoping Tord won't follow him.

_Where do broken hearts go anyway?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't know this is so dramatic. they better end up together.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝The electric feeling in between my ribs  
> Your eyes that made me know I am loved  
> I learned so much from you, I filled up my other half  
> You’re too precious to just leave in the past❞
> 
> Love Scenario ↪️ iKON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if this will be fluff. I dont plan anything in particular.

_Another story, of ~~boy~~ girl meets boy_

Tom passed by a dozen of shops of the most random things. His heart ached when there's no one coming right after him. Why does he want Tord to stop him? He wanted to be alone, right? So why? Why was he hoping Tord would call out his name, grab his arm, hug him tight and say 'everything will be alright'? 

Why is he making up false scenarios that he knows, deep inside his heart, would never come true? Why is he hurting himself, then blame it on other people? Why was he being so inconsiderate to everyone? Was this karma for being so mean to them? Was this intentional? He didn't know. 

_and gets destroyed._

His head was ringing, he couldn't hear anything. He felt numb. He wants to rest. But  _where?_ "You shouldn't feel that way." he whispered to himself. The voices were coming back, mocking him, saying things. Both were positive and negative, he didn't know where to listen since both was stressing him out. 

_uh-oh._

Rain started to fall down to his head, he didn't notice it at first. The pavement was turning to a darker shade of gray, the voices were still speaking; it hurts. Why does everything hurts? He's the cause of his pain, he's the only to blame. "I'm sorry." he muttered several times. 

_another promise_

He wanted it to leave. To never come back. Everytime something happy happens there's always tragedy waiting at the other end. No matter which side started off, sadness would be there. For Tom, it didn't matter which side he started. Because in the end,  _he's hurting himself._

"Tom!"

_broken in two._

He looked back, engulfed in his arms. The force almost made them knock down to the floor. Luckily Tord was strong enough to beat gravity. "You're so... stupid. Why did you run away?" he wondered in a shaking voice.  _Was he crying?_ Yes, he is. Everything was too overwhelming and Tord was new to this. But he noticed one thing, finally letting his feelings do the work. He finally listened to his heart. This time, with no reasonings. 

No matter how childish they act. No matter how many fights they fought. No matter what happens next, at least they're with eachother.  _And that matters._

The warm embrace turned cold, both their clothes soaked and wet. But both didn't care. This was what they wanted. 

_the lucky view, of fiction._

* * *

Both on the couch, lying with eachother. Their arms and legs tangled with one another as rain poured heavily outside.

Oh, how they run back home, hoping they wouldn't get soaker and soaker. How romantic they were when they have their fingers intertwined as they avoided people with umbrellas.  _How happy they were finally noticing their feelings._

"You know Matt and Edd is going to freak out when they see us like this." Tord sighed, playing with the locks of Tom's hair. Tom stared at him lovingly, grabbing his hand before pecking his knuckles sweetly, "Let them panic. Wait, does that mean we're a thing now?" he wondered.

Tord chuckled and kissed him on the forehead, "Why? you don't wanna?" Tom grinned as he grabbed Tord's waist before kissing him on the lips, rather sloppily. "Didn't say no, so I guess you're my boyfriend now huh?"

"Sure, can't you get any cheesier with the name calling though?" he challenged. 

"Mhm? Love? Sweetheart? Baby? Babe? Mac and cheese?"

"Why on Earth would you even think about calling me mac and cheese?"

"How about sunshine lollipops?"

Tord gave a judging look, Tom laughed and hugged his boyfriend tight. "I was just kidding." he piped before kissing his cheeks.

"Yeah whatever."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as they all say, just a bit more happiness and everything will go downhill.

**Author's Note:**

> it's so short. kill me. im sorry.


End file.
